Sonic X my reality
by Neofin
Summary: Продолжение приключений Соника после сериала Sonic X. В этот раз Соник попадает куда то в страны СНГ в наше время иза какой-то анамалии. И встречается с девочкой по имени Ники, которая пытается помочь ему освоится в незнакомой стране.


Эх, сегодня ночью опять засиживаюсь допоздна. Не спится, что поделаешь…

Жуть а не школа, сплошные сюрпризы в виде различных тестов, допл. Домашки, да и скоро конец семестра….

Гремит, погодка сегодня еще мрачновата. И только ты моя отрада! Эх, мой любимый Pc, так бы расцеловала. Да потом салфеткой влажной протирать. Ну ладно как говорят на радио «Гейм сесион» начинается! В полу темноватой комнате, сидела девочка, маниакально перебирая диски. Так посмотрим в эту играла, не хочется. Эта надоела, тут не могу пройти злощастный уровень, нужно будет как-то попробовать при здравом уме и чистом разуме. Так, следующий. Хм, я в него с 3-х лет не играла. Ага, а вот этот пойдет! Стоп диск с играми про Соника, да я сто лет в них не резалась. Ура! По крайней мере пол часа хорошего настроя мне обеспечено. Она вставила диск в компьютер и тут прогремел гром. Девочка вздрогнула от неожиданности, подумав что Пк заживал cd и разломилт его на мелкие кусочки. Но мгновенно сообразила, что это всего лишь гроза, расхохотавшись на весь дом. Уснувшие соседи туже начали орать не поднимаясь с кровати, со всех этажей.

Упс, мысленно раздалось ее в голове она хотела добавить громко закричав в слух извините, но это было совсем не уместно. Поэтому ее ехидству пришлось промолчать. Когда соседи утихли, как раз загрузилась игра и игрок с наслажденьем протянул руку к мышке а затем к клаве. Новая игра, начать игру, перезаписать файл создав учетную запись, да. Подождите игра загружается….загрузка…..

На экране появилась заставка пред истории, лицо девочки невольно умельнулось, вспомнив как она играла в эту игру с братом. Глаза ее просто блестели и сияли в предвкушении что она даже не заметила как заставка прошла и началась игра. На экране появился соник «Реди!-1-2-3!» и в этот момент прозвучал 2 удар грома. Как будто рыча, раскат молнии осветил все черное небо перекрасив его цвета, но лишь на миг. И именно в этот миг бедный компьютер умудрилось кроротнуть. Монитор погас но затем сразу включился снова, показывая застывшую картинку игры. Девчонка быстро тарабанила по клаве, но прибор так и не ответил ей, с обиженным взглядом и обидой от бессилия она встала со стула. Мда, поиграла! Ладно иду ложится спать, но сначала пойду чего-нибудь перекушу. Девочка пошла на кухню злобно шоркая тапками, даже не выключив Pc. А пока она дела себе чай, выискивая как Индиана Джонс печенье. С компьютером происходили странные вещи он мигал, мерцая в темноте и вдруг сверкнул яркой вспышкой света. Но маленькая хозяйка дома не видела этого. Так как уже нашла печенье во всю сербая еще не остывший чай. Через минут пять элегантных посиделок на кухне в голову стукнула мысль: Ой, я компьютер забыла выключить. Взяв в руку кружку с наполовину выпившим чаем и печенье в зубы она потопала в гостиную где стоял комп. Где ее уже ждала большая неожиданность. По среди комнаты что-то стояло синего отлива, небольшого роста. От удивления она включила верхний свет. Оно закрыло лицо руками прикрываясь от света «АЙ!», затем посмотрело прямо в строну нее моргнув глазами. Она моргнула в ответ убедившись что оно стоит перед нее сине, колючие и в точности как из игры. Мозг выдал: Сонник? А изо рта забитого печенюшкой донеслось: Ш!-ш!-ш!-ш!

На что гость стоявший перед ней в панике начал махать руками, думая что она вот -вот подавится: Стоп, спокойно-спокойно! Прожуй печенье и запей водичкой, вот так!

Она сделала так как он сказал медленно поставив чашку на стол. Выпилив «спасибо!» продолжая пялится в его сторону. Соник положив руку на руку, произнес: Ну?!

Еще лишенная дара речи от шока девчонка продолжала предыдущую тему разговора: Сы!-С!-С!

Совсем замученный ежик спросил: Ну же, Сы-сы-сы?!

Шокированная вдохнула по глубже воздуха и вовсе горло крикнула: Сугой! Инова десу!

Гость встал в ступор, понимая что перед ним скорее всего был кто-то сбежавший из дурки.

Девочка схватилась за голову: Вот это меня глюкануло!

- Эй, прости но в общем-то я здесь!

- Интересно что мама положила печенье в этот раз.

- Эй, але!

- Так нужно будет рассказать на форуме нет, меня тогда примут за идиотку. Лучше рецепт у мамы возьму и на форум скину.

- Кхм-кхм!

- Ой, прости первый раз с глюком разговариваю. Ты что-то сказал?

- Ну в общем-то я не глюк!

- Ага, все вы глюки так говорите!

Всю ночь девочка сидела рядом с ежиком на диване время - от времени потыкивая его пальцем. Так шерсть мягкая, не колючая, почему?...Какой-то ты не качественный глюк! На что он только раздражено повернул голову, насупивши нос. Солнце взошло а милая юная леди все не хотела переставать.

- Слушай а у тебя друзья глюки есть? Ну то есть можно глюк себе заказать?

- Повторяю еще раз, я не глюк!

- Тык!

Это была последняя капля в ежинном терпении, Соник спрыгнул с дивана двинувшись в сторону ближайшего выхода:

- Все я ухожу!

- Стоять!

Скомандовала девчонка пытаясь схватить его за руку, но вместо этого упала.

- Да?... Я слушаю вас!

- Ты правда не глюк?

Он промолчав посмотрел на нее. Она сглотнула « Афигеть!» и по новому на него уставилась придирчиво его рассматривая.

- Что? Нуда я синий ежик. И что с того?

- Не а! Ты не просто ежик ты мой герой! Девчонка протянула руки в верх от радости, затем потянулась ими же обнимать беднягу, но вовремя остановилась.

Прости кажется на меня напала щиза ха-ха-ха! Я Ники, приятно познакомится!

Я Соник- Соник Хеччхог!

Ники улыбнулась ему в ответ: Прости, просто в это сразу трудно поверить!

- Не бери в голову сис.

- Спасибо бро, мир?: сказала она протянув кулак.

- Мир!: он прижал свой кулак в ответ, затем она сделала пирует рукой в верх, его рука повторила за ней. После чего кулаки разжались образовав расходящиеся волны, которые тут же превратились два корабля буквой v. И как только они разошлись достаточно далеко, два быка столкнулись со всей силы а затем руки вновь повторили два первых пируэта, взорвавшись в вспышке.

- Вау, неплохо! У вас точно такое же приветствие?!

- Нет, просто я повторяла за тобой: Ники подмигнула ему, в ответ получив улыбку.

Кажется контакт был налажен, хотя оставалась немного до провала. И через некоторое время в пребывании в умиротворенной атмосфере:

- И так Ники это твой дом?

- Да, родители уехали на море на несколько дней. Комнат у нас мало по этому не заблудишься.

- А почему ты не сними?

- Годовщина свадьбы, не могу же я разрушать им романтическую обстановку.

- Хм, оригинально, любой бы на твоем месте согласился бы поехать.

- Ну…такая уж я оригинальная!

- Кстати ты не подскажешь какая это часть света и далеко ли до США?

- Кх-ха-ха-ха! Прости, сейчас достану атлас! Смотри вот тут Америка а за океаном здесь мы!

- З-з-за океаном?

- Нуда, большая вода. Да не волнуйся так это не так страшно как кажется. Соник, а зачем тебе в Америку?

- Я хочу найти одного друга.

- Это не возможно!

- Хэ-х и почему же?

Девчонка достала коробочку из под диска, на ней было изображения Соника на переднем плане, а на заднем был Наклс и Теилс, над которыми возвышался в воздухе Доктор Эгман и др. персонажи в игре. Ежик открыл рот от удивления сразу захлопнув, скептически оптимистично смотря «Ага вот значит как?!». Увидев что синий странник притих хозяйка немедленно решила ему все обьяснить:

- Это диск с игрой «Приключения Соника» понимаешь в нашем мире, вы являетесь персонажами серии игр. Кстати она даже очень популярная в нее играют уже около 50 лет.

- 50 лет?! Я что настолько старо выгляжу?

- Да нет же, согласно одной из теорий фентази мира. Существуют множество измерений в какой-то степени связанных между собой. С разным временным делением. И иногда их отражение может быть виде комиксов и видео игр.

- То есть я как бы, не существую?

- Не совсем, относительно моей реальности ты выдуманный. Но! Твоя вселенная тем неимение существует на самом деле и она реальна. Этот факт доказывает то что ты стоишь тут.

- Воу, у меня голова разболелась!

- Мда, я умею когда хочу!

- То есть я персонаж игр в твоем мире?

- Не только игр!

Ники села за компьютер начав быстро тарабанить по клаве что-то набирая в поисковике. Открыв опцию картинки «Найдено более 300 тыс. результатов», от такого количества изображений самого себя Сонику стало как-то не по себе. Пересчелкнув пару страничек, они наткнулись на довольно пикантные картинки. Раздался девчачий визг «А-а! Не смотри!» руки тут же заслонили сие содержимое экрана. Что, что там?

Когда Соник отодвинул руку, его лицо было не радо увиденному содержимому.

- Кх?! Значит, так нас люди видят в этом мире.

- Прости, я забыла включить фильтр. Ты не подумай ничего плохого, просто… у некоторых прибабахнутых людей хобби такое.

…Они не только тебя так рисуют.

К счастью рядом стояла картинка где были Соник и Эмми, она переключила внимание офигиваюшего ежа.

- Слушай, а почему на этой картинке я целуюсь с Эмми, я что-то не припомню такого…..

- Ну знаешь это фанарт видеш карандашом нарисовано.

- В этом измерении действительно странные люди…..

- Пожалуй….!: согласилась она, почувствовав его косой взгляд. Еще через некоторое время Ники набрела на плакат Sonic X. Щелкнула по нему для увеличения и сказала, показывая стрелкой на мальчика в середине: Этого человека ты хотел найти?

Ежик громко с удивлением крикнул «Крис» застыв на месте. Девчонка притихла, с пониманием смотря на новоиспеченного друга. Наверное, сегодня она выдала слишком много информации. Поэтому она решила помолчать немного, придумывая план как разрядить обстановку. Но уже через какое-то мгновение Соник пришло в себя:

- Эй, Ники можешь мне рассказать побольше об этом мире…

Его палец указывал в экран монитора, где все еще висела картинка повергнувшая в шок.

Уже было око 11 часов, и Ники с синим ежом биты час сидели у компьютера, просматривая всевозможные игры с его участием с отрывками сериала. Не думала что Соник окажется таким усидчивым. Он с внимательностью пересматривал всю полученную информацию, так что даже отбирал у хозяйки компа пульт управления и начинал играть сам. На возгласы «Ей Соник, так не честно!» он отвечал «Дать мне потерять жизнь из за какой-то рыбешки тоже не честно. Я не позволю тебе меня убить. Найди игру со своим персонажем там его и убивай, сколько хочешь». Когда они начали рассматривать самые первые игры с ним и набрели на Sonic the Hedgehog (Pocket Adventure), ежик не переставал удивляться:

- Йой! И это я?

- Ну что ты хочешь, это же старая версия игры предназначена для игровой платформы с низким разрешением цветов и игровым процессом.

- Ну знаешь ли….! Я протестую, я не был таким толстым! Эти игры меня полнят…

- Считай это недостатками игрового экрана.

- Да кто вообще эти игры делал?

- Японцы…!

В ответ он только проморгал округленными крупными зрачками. За это время они уже успели пересмотреть около 10-ти романтических клипов Сонеми от которых Соника слегка подташнивало, поржать над пародиями на Шедоу, поиграть 20 игр начиная с 1991. И как бы по легче сказать, но ежика это наскучило. Ну как наскучило, он проиграл гонку за эмаралд в sonic riders Ники. После чего сказал: Все, я угоняю отсюда!

Ники встрепенулась, ели остановив его перед самим выходом. Стой, разве ты не знаешь что будет если ты выйдешь? Соник немного раздражено посмотрел на нее:

Ну и что же может такого случиться? Если ты позволишь, то я проведу небольшой инструктаж, это займет не больше 5 секунд, ну может минуту…!

Ежику не пришлось говорить 2-жды, он как ракета пролетел за секунду весь коридор. Сразу завалившись на диван рядом с компьютером. Эй, Ники где ты, я жду?!

Девчонка в припрыжку пустилась в след за ним, быстро достав что-то из закладок. Она включила знаменитейшее видео со сходки анимешников, как они ездили в метро. Выскакивая из неоткуда дружно крича «Ння!». Следом за ним она показала ролик, как бешеные девчонки кричали «Кавай!» разграбливая ларек с сувенирами Наруто.

В общем вот такое будущее тебя ожидает если ты выйдешь на улицу. Опупевший синий ежик, который уже и так насмотрелся на сегодня уже столько и такого, что это уже перестало удивляться, что даже решил не принимать сие видео во внимание.

- Да брось, со мной ничего не случиться!

- Ну как знаешь, мое дело предупредить!: крикнула ему девочка на последок, в след уносящемуся голубому ветру, который почти бесшумно захлопнул дверь. А сама растеклась по дивану произнеся «Уф» и включила телевизор: Сегодня ночью над территорией нашей страны произошло не свойственные ей климатические явления. Почти вся ее территория кроме востока была обхватана сильнейшими грозами, пострадавших нет, но повреждены несколько линий электропередач. Тем временем Европе проходят сильные ливни а Англия отделалась легким снегопадом. Прошло уже минут 15, как новоиспеченный друг смылся. Без него Ники стало как-то грустно, но в минуту отчаяния она что-то вспомнила, громко щелкнув, начала отсчет по пальцам.

Один! – два! – три! – четыре! – Пять!...

И тут же как по волшебству, 3 бешеных стука в дверь, резкий хлопок и скрип той же двери. И за которой вылетел Соник закрывшись на все замки, он прижался к ней, ели отдышавшись, а потом вломился в комнату где сидела его подруга. С криками: Этот мир сумасшедший!?

Ники ехидно ответила: Дай, угадаю. Ты проходил мимо косплей магазина ?!

Нет, это не самое ужасное! Ко мне подходил парень и спрашивал, что я рекламирую. А малыши спрашивали, где у меня батарейки нужно вставлять.

Понятно, площадь торгового центра, сквер напротив детского мира и район местной Акихабары…

Да, уж, ты умеешь выбирать места…: все также ехидно протянула она.

Неужели тут эти так уж опасны?: вернул ехидство обратно в ответ синий еж.

Да нет, моральный контингент не тот: пожала плечами девчонка.

А это большое имеет значение?: скукожившись положил руку на руку спросил он.

Конечно! Представь если б ты в парке гулял возле скамеек где, все пиво пьют и травку курят. И что?: Заинтересовано спросил он. Тебе то ничего, а вот людям то что делать? И за тебя же они вообще перестанут пить. А наркоманы так к наркотикам пристрастятся из-за желания вновь синих ежиков увидеть, что ни когда не бросят. Вот что ты с ними делать будешь, Соник?

- Буду повышать процент непьющих и некурящих, на благо страны. А с наркоманами договорюсь, что они меня не видели потому что, я не ежик, а белочка.

Может, работу себе подышу в вытрезвителе…

- Ты серьезно?

- Ну…почти!

И так бы и закончилась их беседа бурными спорами о морали и этики, если бы не включенный телевизор. Который транслировал репортаж «С места событий»:

Недавно возле прибрежных зон курортных зон, двумя подростками была замечена черная акула. По словам очевидцев, она двигалась как торпеда над водой. Сейчас мы покажем эти кадры. Если б Ники жевала свое любимое печенье, она б точно уронила б его на пол. В этот момент они вместе с Сонником затаили дыхание от шока. То что они увидели на экране была не акула «Шедоу», в ледяном остолбенении произнесла замершая компания.

Для девочки к счастью Ники быстро оттаяла и потянулась к компьютеру: Ну, подумаешь,…. Значит, ты не один прилетел сюда?! Хи-хи-хи!

От безумного смеха девчонка совершено машинально щелкнула по иконке СоникРайдерс. От компьютера полетели искры, Ники отпрыгнула назад, на секунду придя в себя и тут же появилась воронка в экране монитора, затем раздался громкий вопль «ААААААААААААААА!» из которой вылетел прямо на пол приземлившись на живот лисенок. Соник повернулся к нему, в растерянности смотря на Ники, влезшею на диван, как будто увидела белую мышку, смотревшую на лисенка и вопросительно спросил:

-Теилс?!

- Сониннннннникккк!: быстро подскочил нежданный гость от радости.

Наконец-то ты нашелся! А? А, где это мы?

Теилс, позволь тебя представить. Та девочка что стоит на диване это Ники: хозяюшка неловко махнула рукой в приветствие, улыбаясь в нервном тике, спустилась с дивана.

Ники это Теилс! А это дом Ники, мы сейчас в нем находимся. Лис подскочил от неожиданности: Что? Но при перемещении обычно попадешь в нежилой район. Этого не может быть, мои расчеты были точные. Они были основаны на данных, что оставил Крис.

Прости за то, что я тебя разочаровываю, но это мой дом. Не все всегда можно с точностью просчитать. Так что не бери в голову и пойдем пить чай, кстати ты печенье любишь?

- И так подведем итоги. Вы двое не знаете, как здесь оказались. Так?

- Нуда…!

- В общем-то…

- Хм… детектив Ники берется за это дело! Я сейчас приду: сказала девочка, нырнув с головой в огромный шкаф, растворившись в зарослях шмоток и пылевых монстров, кишащих арахнидами и всякой другой живностью. Все ради только одной вещи нужной каждому детективу, шляпы конца 80-тых чтоб голову не напекло во время расследования. Но некоторые солидные детективы того времени, скрывали ею проеденную плешь, не показывая ни кому сколько им запудривали мозги, расшатывали шарики и ролики. А главное, с ней сложнее было догадаться сколько из них осталось в голове. Но у Ники этих проблем не было, наверное…

Джунгли дрогнули от сотрясения створок шкафа, из них покатили как клубни серого дыма,

облака из пыли кишащие бактериями. Устремились к носам наших мужественных героев, которые тут же успели зажать нос, забыв набрать воздуха в легкие. И вынырнул от туда наши экспедитор, гордо одев шляпу на голову. Отдышавшись от пыли ребята не скромно спросили:

- Шляпа? Зачем она тебе?

- Все настоящие детективы имели шляпу.

- А разве не увеличительное стекло?

- Да что вы, это же прошлый век, в мире где есть контакт….

Гм-гм-гм! Ничто не скроется от взора настоящего детектива!

Мисс Детектив смущено покраснев, нашла как выкрутиться от новых дурацких вопросов скомандовала:

- Так Теилс неси блокнот!

- Сейчас будет кеп!

- Соник!...Соник садись надеван: сказала она, немного помедлив, посмотрев на его зеленые озадаченные глаза.

Миссис Хадсон несите печенье: Детектив тут же сняла шляпу, превратившись в служанку, крикнула в ответ: Уже несу моя Леди! Моментально улизнув на кухню, вылетев уже в халате, с большим подносом с печеньем разного вида, рядом с которыми рядом стояли стаканы молока. Она поднесла их к столу, аккуратно поставив каждый стакан, на место где должны были разместиться гость. И робко отошла с поклоном, сказав: Прошу хозяева!

Теилс ничуть не смущаясь, сел за стол, положив блокнот, начал сербать молоко. Пока Соник про себя немного ухахатывался. Фартук также быстро исчез как и появился, развалившись на стуле компьютера. Вместо него из неоткуда снова появилась блестящая серая шляпа, озарив как будто всю комнату своим появлением: ну что ж начнем: скомандовала Ники подтянув шляпу двумя пальцами в низ. От чего Сонику больше поплохело, он ели сдерживался, чтоб не рассмеяться. Но чувство нежелания обижать Ники, пересилило смех, тем более Теилсу нельзя было подавать плохой пример.

-Значит, вы сейчас находитесь в параллельной вселенной, где вы являетесь вымышленными героями, персонажами игр и комирсов, так?

- Так, но мы это уже знаем Ники: отвлекся от чаепития лисенок.

- Подожди, что собрать все факты воедино нужно долго и занудно проговорить все что успел заметить следователь!

- А ты что у нас следователь?: ухмыльнувшись, спросил Синий ежик. Девчонка покраснела, странно поглядывая на подушку в кресле.

- Блин, да какая разница! Кхм-кхм!...и так на чем я остановилась?

Как вы знаете ваши миры с Крисом становиться параллельны раз n-ных лет. Из источника который просил себя не разглашать, мне стало известно что когда Крис покидал края Мобиуса это был последний день в столетии когда ваши миры могли соприкоснуться.

- Ну и причем тут это?: спросил в невзначай Соник.

- Прошу не перебивать следователя, свидетели! Так вот по изначальной задумке автора мир Криса и наш были практически идентичны, до определенного момента.

- Ага, значит по этому координаты не сработали?: В радостном удивлении воскликнул Теилс.

- Эх, но, ни это меня так сильно тревожит…: озадачено вздохнула мисс детектив.

- А что же?: сделав задумчивый вид Соник

- А то что вы говорите по-русски…..Хотя у меня все игры в английской озвучке…и только субтитры переведены.

- Ну, наверно это влияние пространственного перемещения: смущено схватился за голову рыжеватый лисенок.

- Наверное!...уж не фальшивые вы….?!

- Нет-нет-нет!

- Если б я был фальшивкой, я бы знал!

- Ну ладно, не могла же мама подсыпать какой ни будь галлюциноген в печенье, вместо приправы: бедный Теилс который в тот момент умудрился укусить печенье, тут же побледнел. Оно застряло у него комком в горле, так что он ели откашлялся. Ники увидев странную реакцию свидетелей, мило улыбнулась:

- Не бойтесь, печенье из магазина. Давайте лучше перейдем обратно к делу. Вот например, что произошло перед тем как вы сюда попали?

Соник элегантно сделал реверанс рукой:

- Меня лучше не спрашивайте, в тот день ничего необычного я не заметил. Просто сразу как-то перенесся сюда.

- Теилс?

- В действительности в тот день была на удачу ясная погода.

- Погода, точно!: воскликнул детектив словно слово «Эврика». Ее глаза засияли буйны огнем.

- Когда Соник очутился в нашем мире, была страшная буря и одна из молний ударила в линию дома Электра передач. Еще по телевизору был ряд репортажей о странных погодных условиях по всему земному шару. Но тогда остается другая проблема, как переместились сюда Шедоу и Теилс?

Лисенок поднял руку и сказал:

-Когда Соник исчез, я отследил его волну перемещения и построил машину по чертежам Криса, немного усовершенствовав ее. Самое странное что координаты оставленные Крисом и координаты волны Соника были почти идентичны с погрешностью в тысячные доли. Но я все же рискнул отправиться вслед за ним. И вот я здесь…

- И ты не знаешь, как тут очутился Шедоу?

- Нет…

- А никого не могло затянуть при перемещении вместе с тобой?

-Это могло быть вполне возможно, но он должен был находиться в радиусе 1 метра для этого. Если б это было так, я бы увидел. Ники снова задумчиво опустила шляпу, все в комнате притихли.

- Может, эти погодные условия как-то связаны с прибытием Шедоу? Если Соника перенесло засечет разряда молнии, то вполне что и Шедоу перенеся так же.

Но остается загадкой, как причастен к этому ваш мир…

- Скорее это и за возникших колебаний изумрудов хауса из вашего мира? Когда одинаковых два изумруда находятся в разных измерениях, то они могут связываться между собой. Таким образом телепортируя любой объект от точки до точки.

- Теилс, теория хороша но в нашем измерении нет того что можно назвать изумрудом хаоса. Понимаете, то что у нас называют изумрудами хаоса это стеклянные копии, а точнее просто стекляшки в форме диамантов которые выпустила компания Sega в честь юбилея игры. Вот посмотрите видите на видео.

Лисенок с ежом вздрогнули, половина машин а также Криса, которые строил Теилс брали энергию из изумрудов хаоса. Теилс чуть дрожа, безутешно сделал для себя выводы «Мы тут застряли» и глотнул стакан с жидкостью. Но буквально через несколько секунд взял себя в руку: Все, я решил что нужно попытаться построить тут машину для перемещения тут. Ники у тебя есть какие-нибудь материалы для этого.

- Не знаю, в гараже валяется всякий хлам, но врятли он пригодиться. Тем более копия идентичная копия машины не поможет, у нас немного другие законы физики.

- Значит всего лишь учесть несколько погрешностей в расчетах и адаптировать материал строение под нынешние условия, проще простого! А материал можно прикупить в торговых точка города.

- С этим будут проблемы, как вы от сюда выйдете в таком виде?

- Что значит как, через дверь конечно!

- Теилс, ты разве не знаешь как это опасно! Вот спроси у Соника, он уже испытал на своей шкуре, что такое любовь миллионов.

Лисенок вопросительно посмотрел на синего ежа, тот в ответ лишь хмуро повернул взгляд в сторону. Все еще хлопая глазами, он перевел взгляд на девочку.

- Ну, тогда обсудим предложения на счет этого, есть идеи?: Спросил Теилс

- У меня есть одна, но думаю Сонику она не понравиться: Очень тихо произнесла Ники в ответ Теилсу. Соник удивлено посмотрел услышав это, потом в предвкушении усмехнулся. Еще не зная, что на него натянут косплей капюшон с отверстиями для колючек и ушей «Аля Соник!» прикрепленной к синей пайте. Точно такая же была у Теилса, только рыжего цвета, прикрывающая его хвосты и уши тканью. Стоя перед большим зеркалом нервно притопывая ногой Соник невольно спросил:

- Ну и зачем ты на нас напялила это?

- Как? Это же маскировка?!

- Мда, помойму я до сих пор узнаваем. И чувствую себя как в детской пижаме.

- Не цените вы талант художника, выкроить и застрочить такую вещь всего за 20 мин.

- Конечно спасибо, но…кх!: произнес ежик, но его тут же слегка перебил Теилс.

- …Но как это нам поможет?

- Просто, теперь вас не будут воспринимать за персонажей из игры, вас будут воспринимать за людей косплеюших под персонажей.

- А, разве есть разница?: недовольно произнес Соник.

- К косплеерам меньше вопросов и тебе не воспримут за плюшевою ходящую игрушку: ехидно подметила Ники. Ежик на нее пофигистично посмотрел: Кассир заверните мою покупку пожалуйста! Я ее беру!

- Ну все, можно собираться и идти в путь дорогу, Ники нехорошо конечно… Но не могла бы ты помочь мне прикупить кое какое оборудование.

- Думаю с этим будет туго, моих карманных денег может не хватить.

- Ничего найдем выход из положения, а пока нужно разузнать по больше об этом мире и связи с нашим.

Ответил лисенок, немного задумавшись. И тут девочку осенило:

- Если вам нужен эксперт то по моийму я его знаю….

Через час они втроем стояли посреди парка, дожидаясь таинственного эксперта по Мобиусу. Который слегка запаздывал.

-Ну и где он?: спросил Соник, топая ногой битый час

-…Знаете это слегка ветряная личность.

- Ветряная личность….:невзначай повторил Таилс. Думая все же какой знаменитый профессор к ним придет. В белоснежном халате в очках, глубоко умный, учтивый и всезнающий человек. Наверно с ним интересно будет поболтать и узнать по больше об этом мире. Рас он эксперт по Мобиусу то не может быть не умным. Но Теилс не учел один факт. То что их мир в этой параллели был всего лишь игрой…

Ну и то, что большая часть фанатов сонника дети от 9 лет.

По этому не было удивительно что экспертом по миру сонника оказалась небольшая девочка, на вид чуть младше Ники.

- Знакомитесь младший специалист по прохождению игр на эмуляторах, старший Арчи переводчик комиксов, кандидат в гении по прохождению Принцессы Соляриса, Фурригерл с 4-х летним опытом, Арт директор проекта русской фан игры о Сонике.

Маня! Ну в интернете BlueStarfoxygirl.

Соник и Теилс были шокированы, перед ними стояла японская панк лолита (хоть они может и не знали такова понятия) в короткой пышной черной юбке с кружевами и носками в красную полоску, майка была вся покрыта блестками. А в завершение ко всему на черных волосах красовался сверкающий бантик.

Она внимательно оглядела их с ног до головы, сделав какие-то пометки у себя в блокнот. А затем набросилась на них со всей силой науки.

- О, боже мой - о, боже мой, сперва я не поверила тебе, но теперь! Да это же настоящий синий ежик, а это настоящий лисенок!

И так Соник прошу, ответь на мои вопросы. Только будь честен!

- Ладно…

- Ты с кем ни будь, встречаешься? Как вы относитесь к Блейз? Сколько девчонок за вами бегало до появления Эмми роуз и поддерживаете ли вы сними отношения?

- Ни одной но…

- Хорошо, Шеду вам как друг или архи враг? Какие у вас отношения с Теилсом? На вашей максимальной скорости вы могли бы раскрутить землю в обратную сторону как супермен и обратить время в спять?

- Э…..Мань!: неловко протянула рядом стоящая Ники, пытаясь остановить подругу.

-Ага, Теилс Майлз Прауэр. Скажите, каково это быть научным гением воплоти? Вы пользуетесь универсальными инструментами для конструирования ваших гаджетов?

- Нет самыми обычными…но…

- Отлично! Вы давно знакомы с Соником, в скольких приключениях вы побывали?...

Тем временем на заднем плане…

- Пссс! Эй Ники, это и есть тот эксперт?

- Ну…как бы. Самый лучший в своем деле.

- Ты ее не остановишь?

- Подожди еще немного у нее заряд скоро кончиться. Знаешь, она всю свою жизнь мечтала вас встретить.

- Мдааа, но почему не нормальные вопросы она задавала только мне?

- Ну знаешь ли…

И тут Маня повернулась к ним лицом, держа в руках фотоаппарат. Тут же схватив Ники за обе руки:

- Я не могу поверить, это правда они. Спасибо Ники ты самый настоящий лучший друг.

Я не могу удержаться, чтоб не прыгать от радости!

- Мань!

- Жуть, ведь ни кто из наших не поверит когда я эти фотки скину!

- Маня!

- Блин, ну какие же доказательства подлености проявить.

- BlueStarfoxygirl!

- Ай, да! Всегда готов к труду и обороне на блага форума! ...

Маня стояла, отдавая честь Ники, пока не осознала своих дефйствий:

Ой, а я и забыла, что мы не по скайпу разговариваем…: девчонка кокетливо пожала плечами и хихикнула.

Соник вежливо, шепотом, спросил у ее подруги:

- Ну и часто у нее такое бывает….?

- Она аналитик, неделями от компа не вылезает.

- Эй, Ника, так какой вопрос ты хотела со мной обсудить?

- Ах, да помнишь ты говорила что у тебя есть все архивы про игры Соника, даже комикса?

Ну так вот, не могла бы ты рассказать все что знаешь о мире Соника и Мобиусе. Какая у тебя есть информация?

- Ты шутишь? Да мне целого месяца не хватить чтоб вам все рассказать. У меня даже есть полная карта Мобиуса и острова Ангела.

- Бедный Наклз!: с сочувствием воскликнул Теилс.

- Про сонника существует более 20-ти вариаций сюжетной линии и это только включая комиксы. А если игры на Пк, iphone, android, psp, wifi, nds…..

-А—ааааа! Мань мы тебя поняли….

- …Да зачем я вам это рассказываю, я лучше флешку дам. У тебя случайно на 40 гб с собой нет?

А, ладно с начало нужно сократить информацию до минимального объема примерно 8гб, придется мне это дома делать.

- Кажется что в вашем мире про нас только в комиксах и играх пишут. Хорошо, что не игрушки делают : Сделал вывод лисенок из всего сказанного.

- Ты шутишь, да у вас своя карточная игра есть, я уже не говорю о майках и футболках. Даже копии изумрудов хаоса, когда - то продавались.

Кстати, а что это на вас одето?

Соник ухмылено посмотрел в сторону Ники, недовольно качнув головой, указывая на нее.

- Мое произведение искусства, супер маскировка!

- Мда, любитель наш фурии косплея, просто мастерица на все руки. Хорошо что ты это сделала, а то я подумала что они пижамы из дому приташили.

Синий ежик, стукнул себя рукой по голове и уставился на Теилсяа, который стоял как вкопанный не шелохнувшись.

- Ты в порядке?

-Ддда! А, ты не помнишь куда положил чертежи торнадо Х?

.


End file.
